


Pretty Paper, Pretty Ribbons

by ssyn3, tisfan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fairy Tale Elements, M/M, Stony Fairytale Bingo 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-08 01:48:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 4,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14094369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssyn3/pseuds/ssyn3, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisfan/pseuds/tisfan
Summary: My first entry for the Stony Fairytale Bingo 2018 based on the story 'The Gift of the Magi'





	1. Pretty Paper, Pretty Ribbons

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I am sorry if my art is just black and white and poorly scanned but time and life were fiercely against me, so I did my best to try and finish my first bingo card, ever. And I'm proud to say that I succeeded :-) I asked the help of some of the best people I know, first of all, a great writer who graciously agreed to help me with this writing a little fairytale based on my drawing; she did it in record time and she did a marvellous job - but you'll see it for yourself in a while. Thank you tisfan! <3  
> Then, my friend Christian, my fairytales expert - I didn't know half of the titles and relative stories on my bingo card, so his help was essential <3
> 
> The first square on my bingo card was a free choice, so I thought to use the story 'the gift of the magi' written by O. Henry
> 
> Oh, the title of the story and art is from a song by Roy Orbinson and it was tisfan the one to find it and use it for the story! I borrowed it for the art as well.

[ ](http://it.tinypic.com?ref=23mt2xx)

 

**Pretty Paper, Pretty Ribbons**

story by tisfan

 

Steve counted out his money again. A few dollars here, fifty cents there. He’d clipped coupons at the grocery, he’d signed up for every online survey program and payment ap he could find. He’d walked a few times, instead of taking the subway.

He had a hundred and eighty dollars. And fifty of that was in those stupid Visa cash cards.

Steve eyeballed the red and black, multi-drawered, weather proof, rolling tool kit that Tony had spent the last three months admiring, every time they walked past the hardware store. Which was currently marked down to six hundred dollars, a special, last minute Christmas sale.

It might as well have been a million.

Steve went through his wallet again, in case he’d somehow missed a stack of hundred dollar bills.

He didn’t find it.

What he did find was the business card for Chester Phillips, an art collector who’d tried very hard to convince Steve to part with his prize-winning painting, _End of the Line_. It wasn’t a big prize, but it had been prestigious, and Steve was justly proud of his efforts. _End of the Line_ currently hung, unframed because it was a stupidly large canvas, and the cost of framing it was prohibitive for his and Tony’s scrape-check existence, in their flat. Too big, really, for the space, it dominated everything with its dark surrealism and sense of loss.

Steve glanced back at the toolkit.

Pulled out his phone. “Yeah, Mr. Phillips, Steve Rogers, here. I was wondering if you were still interesting in that oil painting of mine, End of the Line? You are? Great. I can-- sure, I surely can do that, sir, thank you.”

***

“Steve?”

Tony’s voice cracked, like he was ready to cry. Steve flipped off the stove so the chicken wouldn’t burn and rushed into the other room. “Tony, sweetheart, what’s… what’s wrong?”

Tony was standing there, just inside the door, the most enormous package that Steve had seen in a while leaning against his hip. It was flat, nearly six feet long, and three feet tall. He was staring at the space on the wall where _End of the Line_ used to hang, his face stricken.

“Steve, where’s the painting? Honey, what happened to it, where is it, did someone take your painting?” His voice spiralled up and up and Tony’s breathing sped and his gaze flicked from the blank space on the wall to Steve’s face, down to the package, wrapped in pretty blue paper. _“Where is it?”_

“I sold it,” Steve confessed. He hadn’t expected Tony to take it so personally, even though he knew Tony _liked_ the painting. “I’ll paint something else, later. Something that fits the space better.”

“You sold it?” Tony’s lip trembled.

“Yeah,” Steve said, pulling Tony into his arms. “I wanted to get you something special for Christmas, and I didn’t have the money. So… here, let me give it to you early, cheer you up.”

“Steve, no--”

But Steve was already gone, pushing the unwrapped tool box into the living room. “Look, honey, you--”

“Oh, my god,” Tony said, staring at the brilliant, hot rod red case. “You…”

“For you,” Steve said, opening one of the drawers to show him the fancy, slip-proof trays that would keep Tony’s tools from sliding around.

“Steve, I don’t know what to-- fuck.”

“What’s wrong, you--”

Tony shook his head, a strange, fey expression on his face. “I… you know Justin always admired my tools, thought it was the tools that make me such a good mechanic. I… uh. Mighta sold them to him. I can use the common bucket, it’s not like a torque wrench is any different--”

“Those were your father’s tools,” Steve said, shocked. Numb.

“Yeah, I know, baby. Here. Open your present, you might as well…”

When Steve didn’t make any move toward the package, Tony opened it for him.

An empty, gilded frame. Mahogany and gold. It would have looked amazing, wrapped around _End of the Line_.

“Oh.”

“It’s all right,” Tony said, and his smile wavered a little.

“I can paint a new picture,” Steve said, hesitantly, reaching for his lover.

“Yes, you can,” Tony said. “And don’t worry, Justin’ll find out soon enough that it’s not my tools, but my talent. I can buy them back, maybe, one at a time. I just wanted to get you something nice, for Christmas.”

“I love you, Tony.” Steve didn’t know what else to say.

“I know,” Tony told him. “I love you, too. You know, that’s the most important thing, right? Not the stuff; I don’t love you any less without the painting. I love you because of the person you are, the one who made that painting.”

“You’re all I ever needed,” Steve replied. “I just wanted you to be happy.”

“Honey, I am happy,” Tony said. “I’ve got you.”


	2. A Man of the World, But Lost in a Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second square on my Stony Bingo Fairytale Card - Snow White

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second drawing and second story by the fantastic tisfan <3  
> I must admit my friend Christian is the one who came up with Steve eating the apple from Tony's hands because of the symbolism behind the apple bite and so on. We all know the story, right? ;-)  
> tsifan, however, came up with a brilliant story: please let her know what a wonderful talented writer she is! Enjoy!
> 
> The title, once again, is from a song by Ace of Base, 'Waiting for Magic' - chose by tisfan
> 
> Thanks to Stefania for the coloured version of the drawing! <3

[](http://it.tinypic.com?ref=2je7d77)

 

****

##  ** A Man of the World, But Lost in a Dream **

by tisfan

 

Tony had grown up, knowing the story.

Everyone in the seven kingdoms knew the story.

The story of the Wicked Red Skull queen and the boy and the magic mirror. And the poisoned apple.

Of course everyone knew the story. Before the boy, Steve, the fairest in the land, bit the apple and fell under a spell of ice and sleep, he’d destroyed the Red Skull’s rule, revealed the Red Skull for the monster that he was. Broke his hold over the seven kingdoms and returned freedom and justice to the people.

That was the story. And the boy had fallen into ice and despair, never to be seen again.

Tony’s own father had been the Huntsman, assigned to kill Steve and carve out his heart as a prize for the Red Skull. Howard had not done it, had brought Red Skull the heart of a deer instead, and helped Steve to escape.

But then Steve had eaten the apple and fallen into his frozen sleep and no one had ever seen him again.

Howard drove himself mad, looking for the boy. Had mourned him as if Steve was his own son. Tony tried to ignore that, but sometimes, when he was daydreaming, he thought about what might have happened if Steve had not bitten the apple, had not fallen asleep. Maybe they could have been friends. While Howard scoffed, doubting that the boys would have anything in common, Steve so fair and just and perfect and Tony… well, Tony quite a bit less than perfect…

In the end, it was Tony that found Steve, wasn’t it?

Found him in his icy cell, like a great, shining diamond. Found him asleep and frozen solid.

Found him, and woke him up. Not with a kiss, but with science, to thaw him from the ice and to help him breathe.

Also--

“Oh, no,” Steve said, staring at the red fruit in Tony’s hands. “I did that once before, ate an apple and went to sleep for years and years.”

“That is true,” Tony said. He’d polished the apple until it was red as rubies. It smelled of green and growing things. “And this is, indeed, a special apple.”

“That’s what she said,” Steve pointed out.

“No, no, freezer burn, you’ve been awake for all of an hour, you are not allowed to start making pop culture references.”

Steve blinked, confused. It should not have been adorable, but it was. “I don’t understand. I don’t want to eat another apple and go back to sleep.”

“And you won’t,” Tony promised. “But do you know Newton’s Third Law? I mean, the apple thing is just coincidence, even though the whole gravity and Newton and apple, it’s you know, a whole deal. But in this case, we’re talking about every action causes another equal and opposite  reaction .”

“What’s that have to do with apples?”

“You ate a poisoned apple and it put you to sleep,” Tony said. “So, now you have to eat this apple, so you can stay awake and live. Newton’s third law.”

“Does it have to be an apple?” Steve asked. He took it, held it between his palms, cupped in those pale hands, fingers curved around it.

“Hey, sometimes a banana is just a banana,” Tony said.

Steve laughed. “I got that reference.”

“Look, I’ll hold it for you and you can bite it, and then I’ll be right here, in case something happens, you can just, I don’t know--”

“Stuff the apple in your mouth?”

“Sure, why not.”

Tony polished the apple on his sleeve again and presented it to Steve. Steve leaned over, perfect white teeth open…

...and took a bite.


	3. What a Prince and Lover Ought to Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Third square of my Stony Fairytale Bingo Card: the prince(ss) who could not laugh - and a beautiful story to go with it by tisfan!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know about this fairytale, so thanks one again to Christian and his endless patience :-) And a very BIG THANK YOU to tisfan for another great fairytale to match the drawing!  
> I think in the real story, the animals who helped the protagonist were a beetle, a mouse and a catfish. I made them a black widow, a falcon and a black cat (with a silver paw, mind you!) Enjoy!
> 
> The title is from the song 'Two Princes' by Spin Doctors - chose by tisfan <3

[ ](http://it.tinypic.com?ref=6p53s7)

 

##  ** What a Prince and Lover Ought to Be **

by tisfan

 

In the castle, Prince Tony had been struck by a terrible curse. The young prince would feel nothing but sadness until one day, a hero came along who could make the prince laugh. The King declared that whoever managed the task could have the Prince to wed and share in the wealth and bounty of the kingdom.

Heroes came from around the realm and attempted to entertain the prince, but he did nothing but cry, or sigh and stare out the window. Famous jesters travelled for months to tell their japes or perform their acrobatics, but the Prince only hid his face.

The King didn’t know what to do. Prince Tony would never be fit to rule, if they could not break the curse. The entire kingdom mourned for the young prince, but no one knew what to do.

Every day, on his way to work, Steve passed the castle. He’d heard about the sad prince He looked up at the tower, but no one was ever there. Steve was not a great hero. He wasn’t even a great man. He was a pauper, and he worked very hard for a doctor in town as a bookkeeper and he was paid once a month. 

The first month, Dr. Erskine who was a good and generous man, held out a handful of coins and told Steve to take what he needed. Steve, not wanting to be greedy, took one coin and went home. On the way home, he was passed by a falcon, flying frantically, who called out, “On your left.” Steve was startled, and he dropped his coin and it rolled away and was lost in the moat.

The next month, when he got paid, Steve took a single coin and went home. This time, a cat was sitting near the moat, crying for food, so Steve took his coin and bought milk and fish for the cat, and went home empty handed.

The thing month, Steve took his single coin, and he came across a spider sitting by the moat. The black widow looked up at him and said “I don’t think you want to tug on that thread,” but Steve didn’t listen, and when he tugged her web, she took his coin and ran away with it.

The next day, hungry and tired and with no money, Steve walked into work, bemoaning his fate.

He gazed up at the Tower, out of habit, and saw the Prince staring down at him. Steve was so startled by the appearance of the handsome young prince, that he stopped looking where he was going and he fell into the moat!

“On your left!” the falcon cried. “Let me help you!” And the falcon tried and tried, but he couldn’t pull Steve out of the moat and, in fact, got so wet that he couldn’t fly at all and ended up perched on top of Steve’s head.

“Meow! I shall help you, punk,” the cat said, “because you helped to feed me.” And the cat tried to claw Steve and the falcon to the side of the moat, but the cat didn’t weigh enough, and when Steve grabbed his silver paw, Steve pulled the cat in, instead of the cat pulling Steve out.

“I shall help you!” the Black Widow declared, because I wove my web over your path in order that I could take your coin, but I feel bad.” 

But the spider couldn’t help them either, and she ended up sitting on top of the bird, trying to stay dry.

While Steve was trying to figure out what to do, he heard a magical, miracle, musical sound. The young prince, who had watched the entire farce of the animals who tried to help Steve, was laughing.

Prince Tony laughed and laughed, until tears rolled down his cheeks, until he couldn’t breathe, until his face was plummy red and he was bent double with the force of his laughter.

When the prince recovered, still giggling and snorting, he ordered the guards down to fish Steve and his animal companions out of the moat. The guards came and got him before Steve drowned, and the cat, falcon, and spider stuck with him. Steve was brought into the castle and given a hot bath and warm food and fine clothes. When he had eaten his fill, he and his animal friends were presented to King Howard.

Prince Tony stood from his throne as soon as Steve entered the room, and he ran to Steve and wrapped his arms around his neck. “You have saved me from the curse that made me so sad,” Prince Tony said. 

“By the law, as I have declared it, you shall have the Prince to wed, and the kingdom to share in,” King Howard said.

But when Steve returned the Prince’s embrace, he knew he’d already achieved the best reward, the happiness of the young prince.

 


	4. Is That You, Baby, Or Just a Brilliant Disguise?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fourth enter for my Stony Fairytale Bingo Card - Frog Prince  
> and story from tisfan, of course :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are various versions of this story so my friend Christian suggested the one where, to become human again, the frog had to convince the princess to let it sleep on her pillow. Going against her aversion, made her finally realize that the frog was, indeed, a beautiful prince. That's why in the drawing, Steve is shedding his frog skin.
> 
> tisfan wrote her version of the story and I like hers better!!! <3
> 
> As always, she chose the title, too: Is That You, Baby, Or Just a Brilliant Disguise - from Bruce Springsteen' song 'Brilliant Disguise'  
> Enjoy!
> 
> And thanks to Stefy for the coloured version <3

[](http://it.tinypic.com?ref=2n6angg)

 

##  ** Is That You, Baby, Or Just a Brilliant Disguise? **

by tisfan

 

Prince Tony crouched near the muddy pond where his ‘bot, DUM-E, had disappeared. “DUM-E,” he yelled, “get out of there right now, or I promise, you’re going on the next tinker’s wagon out of the city gates!”

DUM-E, who had not, after all, been designed to swim, didn’t answer. He also didn’t emerge. Tony sat down on the banks of the muddy little hole and sniffled. “Come on, DUM-E,” he cried. He was just working himself up to a good sob when a frog jumped out of the water onto the bank.

It was the biggest, slimiest frog that Prince Tony had ever seen. Not that the prince had seen that many frogs, but this one took some sort of grand prize for froginess.

“What are you making that noise for?” the frog asked. “You woke me up.” To better illustrate his point, the frog yawned, its massive mouth wet and slimy.

“I lost my bot,” Tony said. He pointed to the pond. “It went into that slimy mudhole.”

“Slimy! Mudhole!” The frog looked as offended as it was possible for a frog to look. “That’s my home you’re talking about.” 

“He’s still a bot,” Tony said. “And he sank down into the water. I can’t swim well enough to get him out. And now he’s lost and he’ll be down there and scared until he shorts out.”

“I could find him for you,” the frog said. “If you apologize for insulting my home.”

Prince Tony eyed the pond dubiously. He wasn’t sure what he needed to apologize for. It was slimy. It was a mudhole. “I’m sorry for insulting your house. It’s a really nice home. I like that boulder, that is a nice boulder.”

The frog seemed mollified and jumped back into the water, swimming around. A few minutes later, he came back up and said, “I’ve found him, but it’s going to take a lot of work to get him out again.”

“Can you do it? I’ll pay you.” Tony reached into his pocket and offered out a gold coin.

“What need does a frog have, for gold?” the frog asked. “But you’ve seen my home, I should like to see yours. If you take me up to the castle and let me sleep overnight on your pillow, I will be happy to recover your bot for you.”

“It’s a deal,” Prince Tony said. He wasn’t all that keen on frogs, but he did have a really big bed in the castle and the frog probably wouldn’t roll over in his sleep, and for that matter, Tony had to let the King’s advisor, his Uncle Obie, kiss his cheek from time to time, and sleeping with a frog couldn’t  possibly  be worse than that. 

The frog pushed and Tony pulled and it took most of the afternoon -- the sun was sinking in a ball of red and gold in the sky -- but they finally got DUM-E out of the pond. “Oh, my god, I’m going to be late for dinner!” Tony was worried. King Howard had many many rules, and Tony had gotten in trouble for just about all of them. And being late for any appointment -- dinner, state, or private -- was on the top of the list.

He grabbed DUM-E and started running to the castle.

“Wait, wait, Prince Tony,” the frog cried, hopping after him. “I can’t run as fast as you can! You have to wait for me. Remember your promise.”

But Prince Tony was scared and he was running and he didn’t hear the frog crying out for him. He got to the castle barely in time, and settled, with mud still on his pants, at his spot at the table. King Howard was in a particularly bad mood, and by the time dinner was over, Tony had forgotten all about the frog and his promise. 

Just as Tony was drowsing, Jarvis, the head butler, came into his room. “Prince Tony, there is a… creature… here to see you.”

“Oh, my god, I forgot!” Tony was horrified, and he rushed down to the castle gate. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I forgot, I forgot.” He snatched the frog up and brought him into the castle. “I can’t show you around tonight, because it’s bedtime, but come on, we’ll have a sleepover, and I can show you everything tomorrow, okay?”

The frog settled against the young prince’s chest. “That will be okay with me,” the frog said. 

“Thank you,” Tony said, putting the frog down on a pillow and then settled into the bed next to him. “I’m sorry for forgetting you.”

“Sleep well, Prince,” the frog said. Tony snuggled in and went to sleep.

When the clock struck midnight, the frog woke up again and found himself laying next to the young prince, still clad in his frogskin costume, but he was able to take it off for the first time in years. “Thank you, Tony,” the boy, Prince Steve, said. He leaned over and kissed Tony’s forehead.

The next morning, Prince Tony woke up to a fair, yellow-haired boy in the bed with him.

“Who are you?” Tony cried. “Where’s my friend, the frog?”

“I am your friend, the frog,” Steve explained. “My name is Steve, and a warlock named Schmidt put a curse on me. I’ve been a frog for seventy years, but my home is in the kingdom to the north, in Brooklyn.”

“You’re the missing king!” Prince Tony exclaimed. 

“I suppose I must be, by now,” Prince-- King Steve said. “You have broken the curse on me, so why don’t you come and spend a long visit with me, there?”

And so, the young Prince Tony went with King Steve for a visit, and a few days became a few weeks became a few years, and our story ends when King Steve put his crown on Tony’s head and they combined their kingdoms in peace and prosperity.


	5. You'll Remain my Friend, My Friend until You’re Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fifth entry: Swan Maiden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's really a blessing to know a fairytales expert, since I didn't know about this story, neither... Oh well, this bingo card made me expand my horizons!
> 
> Along the picture, another little masterpiece from tisfan <3
> 
> And the title, of course, from 'Silver Bird' by Mark Lindsay - thanks to tisfan's music endless knowledge!

[ ](http://it.tinypic.com?ref=260ag0l)

****

##  ** You'll Remain my Friend, My Friend until You’re Mine **

by tisfan

 

“Honestly, Obie,”  Tony said, brushing the older man off, “I don’t really care for hunting. You all go on ahead.”

The King’s Hand, a combination bodyguard and huntsmaster, general and advisor, glared at him. Prince Tony knew that he wasn’t the ideal sort of prince, neither the sort of heir that his father, King Howard had in mind, nor the kind of warmaster that Obie wanted to raise. Tony was going to just have to do things his own way and stubborn it out until both men were out of the way. Which might take a long while.

Tony, in particular, hated hunting for swans and other elegant birds and beasts. The King’s table was constantly loaded over with game-beasts and delicacies and rare food items, half of which the King himself never touched. They were a waste, just there to show off Howard’s wealth, especially recently, as Tony was entering of an age to be married, and the kingdom was constantly hosting feasts and tourneyes that they they might find someone who caught the prince’s eye, and at the same time, could bind treaties with one of the nearby kingdoms.

As far as Tony was concerned, it was all dull, and he wasn’t interested in getting married anyway.

“You know your father wants you to partici--”

“It will do the King boundless worlds of good to get used to disappointment,” Tony said. He put his heels to his horse and galloped away, checking over his shoulder a few times to see if Obie, or one of Obie’s minions would follow after. They usually didn’t; everyone knew that King Howard was old and ill and that Tony would be King soon enough. Which meant the smart money was on not pissing off the crown prince.

Once Tony got a bit of distance on the hunting party, he circled around to his favorite hiding spot, a little lake nestled in between two hills, well concealed by a thicket of raspberry bushes. It was a great place to go and eat berries, drink fresh water from the lake, relax, and ignore the business of the kingdom, which mostly included trying to get Tony to do things he didn’t want to do. Tedious, that.

Tony looped his reins over a tree branch and threw himself under his favorite oak. A few minutes later, he was asleep.

He woke up to the sounds of laughter and splashing. Cautious, Tony crept to the edge of the lake, taking care to hide behind the thick stands of cattails and water plants. He nearly tripped over the coat of white feathers, a hat of blue with wings, and then he saw…

Him.

A naked youth, near to the same age as the prince, bathing in the lake.

The young man was blond, with lean muscles, glowing skin, and a naturally becoming form. Tony found himself there, clutching the feathered cap in his hands, watching with awe. Tony didn’t know what to do, or say, or think; he saw the beauty in front of him and fell helplessly in love.

Unfortunately, there wasn’t time for Tony to do more than fall. He heard the baying of the hunting hounds and the jangle of tack and he had to mount up and get away, before he was discovered, before the young man bathing in the pool was discovered. He raced away, heading off Obie and the other huntsmen, exclaiming over their kills and leading the way back to the castle with alacrity. 

It was only when Prince Tony got back to his chambers that he realized he still had the bathing man’s cap still pressed to his chest like a kiss.

Late, quite late, that night, Prince Tony was wakened from his sleep to the sounds of sobbing. “You have to give it back!”

Tony woke to see the moonlight in his room glowing around the lithe body of the young man from the pool. Tears glittered on that perfect face.

“I would give you anything,” Tony said, without hesitation. “What… what’s your name?”

“Steve,” the crying man said. “You have to give them back.”

“Anything you want,” Tony promised.

“You have my wings, and I cannot fly free without them,” Steve said. “You have captured me, sure as if you put me in a cage.”

“Your wings?” Tony blinked, trying to rub sleep from his eyes. “Your hat, you mean? I didn’t mean to take it, I didn’t want to lead the hunters to you--”

“The hunters, who have killed many of my kind,” Steve sneered. “Yes, horrible creatures.”

Tony climbed out of his bed and pulled the cap from his closet. “Here, please. I didn’t mean to take it.”

Steve pulled on the cap and was immediately cloaked in feathers, silver-white and lovely. He arched back and suddenly, instead of a man, there was a full cob, wings stretched and neck long and lovely.

“Oh,” Tony said. He reached out for the swan, wanting to touch that loveliness. “I’ve never seen anything so beautiful.” 

The swan trumpeted, and then plucked from its wings one long, silver feather. “Keep it, young prince, against the day that your father is no longer king. The day, when you no longer hunt the swans, call me, and I’ll return.”

And with that, Steve flew out the prince’s wide window and disappeared into the moonlight.

Tony picked the feather up from the floor and held it to his chest. Every night, from then, until his father passed and the kingdom came to his hand, he would look at the feather, and dream of the day he could call Steve back to him.


	6. Break Me Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another line on my Stony Fairytales Bingo Card, this time: Sleeping Beauty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, no story from tisfan, sadly! But I am the only one to blame: I asked her like yesterday to come up with 25 tales!! She did a marvellous job and I'll be forever thankful for her time and talent <3 but I couldn't ask her more, since tomorrow is the dead-line!  
> Only the drawing, this time, sorry! But tisfan chose all the titles, so, if you think they're brilliant, you're right, of course and then you must give her kudos!
> 
> Song: 'Break me Out' from The Rescues
> 
> Sleeping Beauty: it's Steve' story! I only drew him asleep in the ice and the prince there in his shining armour :-) to keep something from the Disney movie, I kept the thorns.

[](http://it.tinypic.com?ref=52dljn)


	7. You broke the boy in me, but you won't break the Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pinocchio for my empty square on the second line

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I chose 'Pinocchio' for the second empty square on my card. I thought it would have fit Tony: from robot to a real boy :-) and Steve got to be the Blue Fairy
> 
> Title is thanks to tisfan, once again.
> 
> Song: 'St Elmo's Fire' by Jon Parr

[](http://it.tinypic.com?ref=11w3cbk)


	8. To Snatch You if You Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hansel & Gretel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty simple drawing - I chose to draw Tony without the goatee to show him more young and willing to destroy a candy-cookie house with Steve :-)  
> This one is coloured! I must say I'm really a lucky woman because I've got the best of friends: this time I have to thank Stefania for the colouring. She's my Coluring Fairy <3
> 
> Song: 'No Lullaby' by Jethro Tull  
> (thank you, tisfan!)

[](http://it.tinypic.com?ref=214tmz6)


	9. It's Only Forever, It's Not Long at All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beauty and the Beast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, Tony's armour came in hand when I had to decide who should be the beast. I thought Tony could have been course to wear the armour instead of becoming a beast. Instead of the rose, the arc reactor. And Steve volunteering to stay with him to save... who? Bucky? Peggy? The entire village?
> 
> Well, this scene is, obviously, inspired by the ball scene in the Disney movie. I wanted to show Tony's face under the armour, so I asked my friend Stefania (the colourist) to show it but it's not actually made of glass.
> 
> Thanks to tisfan for the title!
> 
> Song: 'Underground' by David Bowie

[](http://it.tinypic.com?ref=5my3yf)


	10. The Beast You've Made of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Boy Who Cried Wolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously Steve the Wolf isn't bad, at all! Even if a bit annoyed by Tony's yelling :-)
> 
> Thanks to Stefania for the colours and to tisfan for the title!
> 
> Song: 'Howl' by Florence and the Machine

[](http://it.tinypic.com?ref=290yb1c)


	11. Just to Climb Back, Darlin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Third Line: Rapunzel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun with this one! I couldn't really came up with anything: I wasn't even able to decide who to draw as Rapunzel (I must admit I thought to extend Tony's beard!! Luckily I didn't!)  
> Then this idea striked me and my friend Christian laughed so hard when I told him about it that I had to do it!  
> Enjoy!!
> 
> Thanks to tisfan for the song <3
> 
> Song: 'Towers' by Bon Iver

[](http://it.tinypic.com?ref=24b8zmf)


	12. I just get tangled in the sheets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince(ss) and the Pea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I came up with a story for this - not nearly as good as tisfan's, but if someone wants to write it, be my guest!  
> Steve's mother wants him to marry but he doesn't like any of the princesses she suggests, because he's in love with Tony. So he came up with the trick about the pile of mattresses and the pea, telling his mother he wuld marry the one who will not be able to sleep on them - as the tale says.  
> Steve knows very well that when Tony is on the verge of a new technology discovery, he won't sleep at all, so there he is the morning after: wide awake and eager to share his work with a delighted Steve <3
> 
> Yeah, I know I suck at telling stories - I'm better in person because I do all the voices and sounds - but I hope you'll enjoy the drawing anyway!
> 
> Thanks to Stefania for the colours <3  
> Thanks to tisfan for the title <3
> 
> Song: 'Who Needs Sleep' by Barenaked Ladies

[](http://it.tinypic.com?ref=1192nti)

After the wedding, Tony says to Steve: 'We're going to get rid of all those mattresses you have back at the castle: there was a damn bump that poked my butt all night!'


	13. I'll get to you if I have to crawl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Empty square: Robin Hood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guessed I could? Since I had 'Alice in wonderland' on my bingo card, I thought I could chose another book that was turned into some kind of a fairytale/legend.  
> Well, here it is :-)
> 
> I changed it quite a bit since I needed the romance! So Steve is Robin Hood and Tony is the Sheriff of Nottingham, but they're not quite fighting...  
> Enjoy!
> 
> tisfan is my guardian angel <3  
> Thanks to Stefania for the colours!
> 
> Song: 'Broken Arrow' by Rod Stewart

[](http://it.tinypic.com?ref=j0v9yc)


	14. It sounds an echo in my soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Mermaid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty simple and Disney inspired :-)
> 
> Thanks to Stefy for the colours (and the little stars on Tony's tail! Aren't them the cutest??)  
> Thanks to tisfan for the title <3
> 
> Song: 'How Can I Keep From Singing' by Enya

[](http://it.tinypic.com?ref=14sozew)


	15. Lay me down in sheets of linen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thumblina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Simple! Steve as Thumblina and Tony as the Fairy Prince
> 
> Thanks to tisfan for the title <3  
> Thanks to Stefy for the colours <3
> 
> Song: 'Tiny Dancer' by Elton John

[](http://it.tinypic.com?ref=30sey42)


	16. I see plenty of clothes that I like, but I won't go anywhere nice for a while

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Emperor's New Clothes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a story, here, mine again, not tisfan's - sadly!  
> Well, taylor Tony wanted to prove that King Steve wasn't so kind and lovely like he wanted everyone to believe, so he made up all the fake clothes story we all know. But then, when he saw that king Steve was really goin' out naked just because he didn't have the heart to let Tony down, he confessed his trick.
> 
> Thanks to Stefy for the colours <3  
> Thanks to tisfan for the title!
> 
> Song: 'Emperor's New Clothes' by Sinead O'Connor

[](http://it.tinypic.com?ref=2ir7pkp)


	17. And you dare to Rise up from the Ash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Firebird and Princess Vasilisa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Christian because I had no clue what this story was about :-)  
> I chose the moment where the poor guy had to be boiled up alive and instead came out of the water more handsome than ever. Christian suggested to make the mist around him taking the shape of the firebird and, of course, I chose an eagle (OR, it is supposed to look like an eagle!)
> 
> Thanks to tisfan for the title <3
> 
> Song: '32 Flavors' by Ani Difranco

[](http://it.tinypic.com?ref=hvyu4m)


	18. Take her out to eat like I'm hungry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goldilocks and the three Bears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty simple even if my friends told me that a bear with a goatee is too odd! It isn't, right??  
> My Goldilocks is, of course, Thor and the little bear is Peter <3
> 
> Thanks tisfan!
> 
> Song: 'Just Right For Me' by Monica ft. Lil Wayne

[](http://it.tinypic.com?ref=2j1lzk6)


	19. Shook the Bones of me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Empty Square: The Nightmare Before Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A beautiful Gothic Tale! I love it with all my heart and I hope I did the characters some justice here!  
> Enjoy!
> 
> Thank you for the title, tisfan!
> 
> Song: 'Carbon Leaf' by Life Less Ordinary

[](http://it.tinypic.com?ref=ojjbtf)


	20. We're all Mad here and it's Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice in Wonderland

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty simple: Steve as Alice and Tony as the Mad Hatter - I guess it felt a bit like thsi for Steve when he first met Tony!^^
> 
> Thanks to tisfan for the title <3
> 
> Song: 'Cheshire Kitten' by SJ Tucker

[](http://it.tinypic.com?ref=301j80g)


	21. And he showed me things, Many beautiful things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Red Riding Hood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, another twist in the tale: the grandmother is in the closet! Sssssshhh... ;-)
> 
> Thanks to Stefania for the colours <3  
> Thanks to tisfan for the title <3
> 
> Song: 'I Know Things Now' from Into The Wood

[](http://it.tinypic.com?ref=10i70qa)


	22. There's a rock and a field and a collapsing sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cinder(ella)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I used Tony's armour too many times... But still: masked ball, Tony managed to lose a boot and Prince Steve wanted to be the one to find the red & gold robot that stole his heart!
> 
> Thanks to tisfan for the title <3
> 
> Song: 'Fairytale' by Cowboy Junkies

[](http://it.tinypic.com?ref=2rm060i)


	23. Is my heart too broken?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ugly Duckling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled a lot with this: I thought I had to add too many things to make the message come across the way it's meant to be. And then suddenly, this idea came to me: another masked ball (sorry!) and everyone making fun of Steve and his attempt to dress up like a swan. Then, another swan coming up to him, kissing his cheek and saying 'You're beautiful to me' <3
> 
> Thanks to Stefy for the colouring <3  
> Thanks to tisfan for the title <3
> 
> Song: '(Am I) Not Pretty Enough' by Kasey Chambers

[](http://it.tinypic.com?ref=2dv7hbt)


	24. Weaving time in a tapestry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snow Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the dark side of my Bingo Card since the Snow King is goin' to keep his Steve!
> 
> Thanks to Stefy for the amazing colouring <3  
> Thanks to tisfan for the title <3
> 
> Song: 'Hazy Shade Of Winter' by Simon & Garfunkel

[](http://it.tinypic.com?ref=111oygh)


	25. Rise up, ting ting, like glitter and gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Last One!!! And the last empty box: I chose 'Rumpelstilzchen'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Last!! I'm so happy!  
> I chose 'Tremotino' in Italian or 'Rumpelstilzchen' for the Grimm Brothers.  
> This is the moment when the King came and found that the miller' son could really turn hay into gold - and Rumpelstilzchen is disappearing through his secret door in the wall.
> 
> Thanks tisfan!! You did a great job!!!
> 
> Song: 'Glitter and Gold' by Barnes Courtney

[](http://it.tinypic.com?ref=6fb5aw)


End file.
